Nyotalia QA
by Clioundra
Summary: Just gunna risk reposting the saved chapters from the other one that was deleted then hopefully continue with new chapters. You'll get what this is when you read it. warning gender-bent hetalia
1. Chapter 1

**anon **

**Konnichiwa, alternate Nyotalia.**

**I am the Wingtalia Japan. I have heard that Colorado has sent you a letter, so I decided to send you one as well. Here is a photograph of our Allies:**

Japan: *Blink* A-another version of me?

***In the picture, America has eagle wings streaked with white, Britain's are yellow and built like a Hawk's, France's are yellow and shorter, as well as broader than Britain's, China's are longer and built like a Kite's (the bird of prey), And Russia's are the same color of his hair, with black primary feathers and blood-red feather tips, and are the longest of all of them. (22 feet long when fully extended.)***

America: Hahaha! I look so cool!

England: I look magnificant!

France: Oh how elegant~!

China: What is it? I can't see aru!

Russia: Fufufu I look so strong

**My own wings are black with white streaks, and like the wings of a Sea-Eagle. Germany's wings are dark blonde in color and shaped like an Imperial Eagle's Wings, and Italy's are the reddish-brown of his hair, with tan spots, and his wings are shaped like a Kestrel's wings. Prussia's are solid silver-white, and similar to a Falcon's.**

Japan: We can see that, you look really cute.

Germany: I… don't know what to say…

Italy: That's so cool! I want to fly too~!

Prussia: Male me looks so awesome!

**Things are not very different here; I have still suffered the devastating Earthquake, Belarus still stalks Russia**, (Russia: It must be even scarier in that universe!)** Ukraine still is very well developed, **(Ukraine: That must make flying tough) **Britain is a TERRIBLE chef, **(England: My cooking is brilliant!)** America is an idiot with a hero complex, (who actually does not eat fast food, due to the strain it would cause on his wings,) **(America: What! Flying means eating nothing yummy?)** Prussia still picks on Austria, (I hear Prussia once Clipped Austria's feathers,) **(Prussia: Ksesese~! That must have been hysterical!)** Hungary is still a Yaoi-lover, **(Hungary: I like yuri in this universe ^v^)** Russia is still insane, and GerIta is the same as it is in both your universe and mine. **(Germany: The hell is that supposed to mean! Italy: Ve~)

**There are some differences, though: there are no cars, because we don't need them **(Prussia: So, West doesn't have a hobby?)**. There are also far less airplanes (only 2 in the world, both for military use;) Fast food is considered treason and is illegal worldwide, **(**our warfare is different than yours, being centered around aerial warfare, and finally, our clothing is just slightly different: they are all designed with huge slits in the back, to let our wings out. And yes, Bras have gotten around the wings.**

**I hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Wingtalia Kiku Honda, Japan**

**PS: Italy and Germany say Hello.**

Italy: Hi Flying Boy Me!

Germany: Um hallo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Detroit **

***looks at her mother* You forgot about Minnesota and Iowa. After all, Iowa gets his rather large-**

**SG: Wait, so Iowa is Ukraine's?**

Ukraine: But I've never had any colonies is America. How can that happen?

**((OOC: Ever since I learned that Iowa's breasts rival the size of Ukraine's, I've developed headcanon that says Ukraine is Iowa's mother.))**


	3. Chapter 3

**FemMichigan**

**I believe that America does have claim to Colorado, Kansas, Nebraska, both Dakotas, Wyoming, Idaho, Nevada, the northern two-thirds of Arizona and New Mexico and Oklahoma, though, England, since she's a native to this land... and possibly Vermont, too, but he could be one of Canada's, which would make France a grandmother...**

France: What! Non! I'm too young to be a grand-mère

**However, I will admit you're right on the Original Thirteen, though.**

Maine and West Virginia: Hiya, GRANDMA!

**...That's why.**

England: I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY GRANDMOTHER!

America: =.=…. What were you guys telling them when I wasn't here?

**As for the tentacles, Japan... It's your obsession with squid. Admit it.**

**SG: I've seen you with a pack of Tentacruel before, so you can't deny it!**

Japan: I like eating squid! No more! No less! There's no sexual attraction at all! That's disgusting even by my standards!

**Ehhhh... Yeah. Same with Wales and that Charizard.**

Wales: 070 What? ?


	4. Chapter 4

**LadyImperialdramon **

**Japan, please stop ignoring the Digital World. We Digimon were here before the Pokemon were, and you know it.**

Japan: What do you want me to do? It's not my fault that people aren't interested in your show anymore.

**France: *gropes messily* HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?**

France: Ohon-hon-hon-hon~! I love it~!

**...sorry. I think everyone's wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine once in a while...**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOLSmileyFace **

**LOLSmileyFace:Okays, so I realize I am really late on finding this, but Hi to all of you firstly.**

Clio: Hello! Always nice to see a new face!

**Romana: Hi. In my group of friends (they are all idiots), I am known to have a personality most like yours, so they call me you. I hope that doesn't offend you in any way. Tomato? *offers tomato* Oh, and those idiotas don't like tomatoes. They. Are. Stupid.**

Romana: If they're really that stupid why do you hang out with them dammit. …. *Snatches tomato* Grazie… *Nom*

**France: Though I am like Romana, I am one of the most perverted in our group, and my favorite characters are the BTT, whether male or female.**

France: So? There's nothing wrong with sharing your l'amore~

**England: My friend made scones for you. Here. *gives plate of scones***

England: Yay!

**Canada: *smiles* I always liked Canada. He's nice, an quiet, and doesn't annoy me, and isn't an idiot. And he's cute. Can I hug you? *puppy dog eyes* (Yes, I has perfected the puppy dog eyes attack, and it is very useful!)**

Canada: Sure!

**America: Hello dude. Since you aren't a dude anymore, what part of you is Florida? Because I live in Florida.**

America: ….

Clio: America?

America: *Looks down her shorts* ….

Clio: ? America….?

America: Eeeeekkk! X'O FLORIDA'S GONE!

Everyone: YOU'RE ONLY JUST REALISING THAT?

**Spain: Hola. I am actually from Colombia, so I had to say hi. Comó estas**

Spain: Hola mi amigia! Estoy bien, gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonsandstars**

**moonsandstars:*barfs*EEEEEEEWWWWWW!France!Wth!Why were you in my bed!I now need to burn the bed spred!**

England: I do not blame you love.

France: Oh come on, it's not that bad.

**Canada you're welcome!**

Canada: c:

***squee* Italy! I just love you hair!and pasta!Though im not Italian, i swear,**  
**i could be.**

Italy: Grazie! And you can be Italian if you want!

Germany: It doesn't work that way you nincompoop.

**England, I don't understand why most people hate scones, if you just cook them** **right, their perfect *hits france*Thats for making fun of england and getting** **in my bed without me knowing!**

England: Nor do I, scones are delicious and I always cook them perfectly.

France: Ow! But that's just the way me and England are! And I wake in wierd places every now and again! I will admit to loving my wine a little too much sometimes.

**Yea, Texas is awesome! Other than the crappy weather, its nice here.**

America: Totally worth the Alamo, right!

***shivers*...*turns around*OMG!*runs*NO!I will NOT become one with you Russia!**

Russia: 070? I didn't do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Qwerty**

**Qwerty:Hello.**

**Russia, have you heard this song?**

**To all, thoughts on that song?**

** watch?vhWTFG3J1CP8**

Clio: Youtube says that this video is unavalible in my country.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tiangong 1**

**Tiangong 1:Hello? Is this working?**

China: Tiangong?

**This is Tiangong 1. I don't know how long I can keep up this transmission before Mir catches me.**

China: Tiangong! You're alive aru!

**You have to help me, mama; Mir is scary and slightly sadistic, and had succeeded in making me become one with her, for a time. I escaped, but she'll find me.**

China: Aiya! what can I do? I can't afford to go into space! How can help you Tiangong?

**Become one, in case your wondering, means that you become Them, in a way. Your personality, and everything that makes you who you are, is expunged, and replaced with their mind and personality. It's horrible. I barely escaped, and even then, it took me a month to even begin trying to break free; her Willpower is that strong. In worst-case scenarios, they will literally fuse with you.**

China: That's horrible!

**Anyway, I need hel- NO! MIR FOUND ME! NO! I WILL NOT BECOME ONE AGAI-**

***Transmission terminated.***

China: TIANGONG!

Clio: She sounds like Estonia.

Russia: Ku ku ku, that's my girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wingtalia Japan **

**Konnichiwa, alternate Nyotalia**

Japan: Welcome back alternate Hetalia Japan *Bow*****

**Since I have only showed you the Wingtalia G8, here are the others, for your enjoyment. The Nordics' picture is first, then Spain and Romano, then Belarus and Ukraine, and finally, Austria and Hungary.**

*Denmark has tawny wings reminiscent of an Owl's, and a 17-foot wingspan. Norway has brownish wings with dark blue markings extending outwards from the base of his wings, and looks like an Owl's wings as well; his wingspan is 16 feet. Sweden has yellow wings with black spots and brown streaking, and his look like a Gyrfalcon's wings; Sweden also has a 19-foot wingspan. Finland's wings are white-yellow, and has the shape of Arctic Terns' wings. His wingspan is 15 feet. Iceland's are silver-white, with Volcanic colors mixed in. Iceland has a 18-foot wingspan.*

Denmark: Cool~!

Norway: Wow, me in that universe much have fun flying with his troll friends.

Sweden: …

Finland: That's amazing! I wonder what's it's like to fly….

Iceland: Why do I have Mr Puffins wings? Well at least they're bigger than Norway's.

Norway: You're suppose to call me Big Sister.

Iceland: I won't!****

**Spain and Romano should have been mentioned in my last letter. Spain has broad wings the same color of his hair, and a 17-foot wingspan. Romano has similar wings to Veneziano, but they are darker in color, with rust-red spots. Like Veneziano, he has a 16-foot wingspan.**

Romana: Damn right I should have been in the last one!

Spain: Cool~! So cool! Romana! The boy version of you looks so cute with wings!

Romana: Tch! *Secretly agrees*****

**Here is Belarus and Ukraine next.**

*Ukraine has wings the same color as her hair, with brown feather tips. They are 16 1/2 feet long, but MUCH more muscular than any of the other's wings. Belarus has dirty-blonde wings, with platinum streaking, and has a 16 1/2-foot wingspan like Ukraine. 

Ukraine: I can understand why she needs stronger wings.

Belarus: Why do you have pictures of us?****

**Austria and Hungary's picture is next.**

*Austria has solid-black wings and a 18-foot wingspan. Hungary has brown-and-white wings, and a 17-foot wingspan.*

Austria: I-I don't know what to think! I almost don't believe it….

Hungary: Cute~!

******Those are most of my pictures.**

By the way, America and Prussia, have you two gotten the hag of flying yet? I could help you if you would like.

America: Yea…. Well, I kinda decided not to do that. Sorry dude, I need my hotdogs. Plus everyone scolded me!

Prussia: Shit! *falls from the sky* Hehe this flying thing is harder than it looks…

Germany: Ugh my head…. *Incoming headache*****

**-Wingtalia Japan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nyapoop14**

**Here's another one :D**

1) Who is jealous that Australia is a country and also a continent? If you are, would you want to be your own continent? 

England: Why would I be jealous? I made her what she is today. *Smug, smug*****

**2) England: is it tipp-ex or whiteout?**

England: _Tippex_. *Vain throb*****

**3) Trivia! Where was pasta and lasagna made in?**

Italy: Oh! That's an easy one! They were made in-!

China: China aru~!

Italy and Romana: Eh?!****

**4) oh, when I typed China's boss I meant the dragon one... so, England, have you met China's boss (dragon)?**

England: CHINA'S BOSS IS A DRAGON!?

China: Why you only learning this aru? It no big secret.****

**5)Are you excited to watch the Avengers movie?**

America: HELL YES! SEEN IT LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES!


	11. Chapter 11

**Skyheart3**

**Ukrain: So... if your boobs are huge in Hetalia.. then in Nyotalia... What part of you is huge? *Realizes Im practicly being France* High five me my friend! I could probably take your plce in Nyotalia... hmm...**

Ukraine: I-I would rather not answer that question, if you don't mind…. *Ackward highfive*


	12. Chapter 12

**Skyheart3**

**canada: so, can I see your igloo? *ironicly, i LIVE in canada XD***

Canada: I don't have an igloo, but maybe we can make one when winter comes back around.****

**France: Let's be best friends! *glomps***

France: Oui, we can be friend but you must let go and never do that again. ****

**England: Your anoyingly proper...**

England: Rather be annoying proper than irritably rude *Glare*

America: Why're looking at me chick?****

**France, England, Canada and America: So France is the dad, England's the mom, Canada and America are the childs! :D My friends mom is englissh and dad is french XD**

France: Excuse moi?

England: I beg your pardon?!

America: Huh?

Canada: Wha...?****

**Italy: *stare***

Italy: W-what is it? Y-your freaking me out! *Smacks with a wooden spoon*****

**Prussia: ... You're not awesome...**

Prussia: More awesome than you.

Gilbarda: Quack!****

**Japan: you're the awesome one!**

Prussia: WHAT!

Japan: A-agiatuo, but please don't start fights.****

**Bellaruse: YOU! *evil monkey point* YOU'RE CREEPY!**

Belarus: *Annoyed yet confused stare* ****

**Russia: ... *throws vodka bottle at head* think fast!**

Russia: Ouchie! That's not nice! Good little children shouldn't throw things!****

**America: PIZZA PARTY!**

America: SWEET!


	13. Chapter 13

**my-dear-fangirl**

Russia: So that "kol kol" thing is an accent? I'm sorry then. I didn't know.

Russia: Kolkolkolkol…. *Isn't any less offended*****

America:...Oh Amitola... Dear I love you but you tend to be a little ignorant.

America: Wow, that's a lot nicer than what people usually say to me.****

Canada: thank you Magena. *gives her a kiss on the forehead*

Canada: *feeling loved* Hehe *Dreamy smile*****

Spain: And just so you know dear, Mexico, Argentina,and Colombia have all spoken to me. Maybe you weren't as caring of a guardian as you let on...

Spain: I was a great parent! Just ask Romana!

Romana: You were horrible! You used to make me clean your house! And you use to feed me shitty food! And do all sorts all kinds of evil things that no child should do! *Lies, lies, lies~!*

Cuba: You want the reason Spain neglected her other colonies, you looking at it. *Thumb point to Romana*

Romana: Shut up!****

(Clio: Sorry, I guess I have issues with that...I just love the 'Pissed Papa Bear' angle)

(Clio: I'm sorry too, I just don't like arguments, especially arguments were a compromise can't be found…)


	14. Chapter 14

**Michigan**

**If only there was a way to turn the pounds you'd gain from eating burgers all day into Pounds (England knows what I mean.).**

England: If only love, if only.

America: Wut?


	15. Chapter 15

**Palkia**

**REMEMBER ME, JAPAN?**

Japan: Eeek!****

JAPAN, PLEASE CLEAR UP ANY MISCONCEPTIONS ABOUT MY GENDER. DIALGA IS A BOY AND GIRATINA'S GENDER IS UNKNOWN TO US, BUT I AM A GIRL.

Japan: Good grief! There is no need to shout! I may be 2000+ years old but I'm not deaf! You scared the life out of me!****

BRITAIN, I'M THE POKEMON OF SPACE AND EVEN I CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE A HORRIBLE CHEF. DENY IT AND YOU WILL BE TURNED INTO EITHER A RICE BALL OR CHOCOLATE.

England: There is no need to shout and my fairy friends would come eat you if you turned me into a rice ball. They're not cute and sweet all the time you know. *Refuses to acknowledge that no one likes her cooking*****

FRANCE, I AM A LEGENDARY POKEMON. WILL YOU STILL TRY YOUR USUAL ROUTINES ON ME?

France: Oh common! Even have my standards! And you don't need to shout!

**AMERICA, WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR YOUR HORRIBLE ECONOMY? I EXPECT BETTER FROM A COUNTRY WITH SUCH HIGH STANDARDS.**

America: DUDE, TOTALLY NOT MY FAULT. MY MAIN EXPORT (corn) IS DEAD AND MY PLACE IS STILL TRYING TO REBULID HOUSES AND STUFF THAT WERE DESTROYED IN THE HURRICANES! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE WILD FIRES! *Is shouting because reviewer is shouting*****

-PALKIA, THE LEGENDARY POKEMON OF SPACE


	16. Chapter 16

**Lumina Balderson **

**To all: How many blood relatives are in here? And have any of you used Life Transfer?**

England: Most countries have relatives, for me it's my father and sisters.

Italy: I have big sis! And Grandma Rome! Um si, back when Grandma was dying, we just wanted her around for a little longer.

Romana: Shit, it was tough doing that when we were so small.

Prussia: Me and West are the most awesome sisters ever! She even safed my life after I finally got away from Russia's creepy union! And we have Mutti too!

Russia: I think everyone knows about me and my brothers….

China: Asia is one big groups of brothers and sisters aru! Me being the oldest and wisest and prettiest aru.

Japan: Please be quite China-san.

Canada: I'm not sure if many people know this but America is my younger sister.

America: What! No way! I'm way older than you!

Canada: Your wrong! Again! I was founded by Scotland _way_ before you were even discovered!

America: Nu uh! Ever heard of a dude called Columbus!

Canada: He only found the Indie Islands stubid!

America: But to answer your question, no me and Canada have never used that whatever thing your talking about. I'm older than you!

Canada: No your not!****

(Life Transfer is my own invention. It involves one Nation transferring life into another Nation; it ONLY works if they're blood related. Let's pretend that this is Canon in this story.)

Prussia, I like your unique eye color. It's pretty.

Prussia: Danke, it's part of what makes me awesome.****

Germany, is Alsace Lorraine, the little strip of land that was the basis for most of your wars with France, Personified? Just curious.

Germany: Ja, he was personified but only for 47 years. Then he merged with France and disappeared.****

My Personal Headcanon is that Prussia swore a magical deal that she would live as long as the Atoms that made up her land weren't destroyed. Is this true, Prussia?

Prussia: Kesese….. I don't know what the heck your saying. Speak the international language!

Germany: Nincompoop.


	17. Chapter 17

**crazyone256 **

**Clio: That is sad. *hug* **

Clio: *Hug* Tell me about it….****

Prussia: Eh, well at least you get something out of it.

Clio: Crazyone I would like apologise, Prussia, as awesome as her memory is, cannot recall this conversation and thus cannot give you a reply. I am also unable to look it up due to the previous story being delected. Sorry 'bout that.****

America:*pokes him with a sick and he throws up* Nope, still alive!

America: Kill me…..****

Canada: What do you like better, Waffles or Pancakes?

Canada: Pancakes! Most defiantly pancakes! With lots of maple syrup!****

France:*shivers* Please...no...*still is hiding behind England*

France: Honhonhon~!****

England: Thank you for getting me out of there...

England: It was no bother dear.****

Erik: England...why did you hit My Country with a skillet? I thought that was China's job?

England: When did I hit America with a skillet?****

Co: I don't know nor care.


	18. Chapter 18

**DragonProtector09 **

**Clio: *hugs* you've got nothing to be ashamed of hun. Your health took number one priority and I suppose people didn't want to see you so ill again and advised the best way to do that. You can always take it up again next year if you wanted :)**

Clio: I still ashamed of myself, I still failed all my A-levels. *Depressed*

England: A C and a D are still pass marks in my country, remember. Though I am concerned about the fact that A-level results have fallen severly this year….

Clio: *emo cornor*****

Canada: um... Why is your bear so grumpy?

Canada: I don't know, she's always been like this. But I think it's cute 3

Kumarie: *Growl*****

America: that was a little uncalled for... Oh by the way its Arizona now.

Clio: DragonProtector I would like apologise, America, as heroric as her memory is, cannot recall this conversation and thus cannot give you a reply. I am also unable to look it up due to the previous story being delected. Sorry 'bout that.****

England: WHAT? How the hell has that happened? Wait... It was probably the Tory idiot and quiet little shadow we have for prime ministers -.- Christ on a bike... If they're not careful they'll screw us over worse than Gordon brown did!

England: I'll tell you what bloody happened! The second we got some money, Scotland went and gave it to her stupid banks who went and lost it all again!

Scotland: Oh no! You're not blaming this on me! You had your hand in it too!

Wales: Please don't start fighting again just because the Olympics are over!

Northern Ireland: It's not all bad. The economy is just getting better and better at my place since the IRA is gone!

*Scotland and England start a fist fight with an unwilling Northern Ireland*

Ireland: And people wonder why I didn't want to be a part of the UK.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest **

**At least we know the truth about New Zealand and that flock of Mareep.**

New Zealand: Huh? 070?****

SG: Wait... I thought that was Wales who had fun with the Mareep?

No, dear... Wales had fun with Charizard and other Dragon types. New Zealand is the one with the Mareep.

Wales: What? 0o0?****

SG: Then what about Russia and Beartic or Canada and Sawsbuck?

*headdesk*

Russia: Hmm? What's that? Sounds yummy.

Canada: Do you mean Starbucks? I like coffee but not as much America, Italy or Austria.


	20. Chapter 20

**teri mikami**

**teri mikami:Hello world!  
What do I  
do with the  
2p nations  
following me?  
They're starting  
to creep me out...**

Italy: EEEK! Dio mio! You're being stalked by the 2p nations! *Hides*

Japan: Poor Teri mikami-chan! I fear for you life!

Germany: Schize, there's not much you can do….. Just…. run, hide and pray they don't you…. *genuinely frightened*


	21. Chapter 21

**Purple Nosehair Wannabe **

**To all! What are your thoughts on the "Germany is Holy Roman Empire" Theory?**

And I mean the G8Canada, Romana, and Spain, not just Germany and Italy.

America: Who's the Holy Roman Empire?

England: I only met her once, so I don't have enough familiarity with the Holy Roman Empire to conclude whether Germany is her or not.

France: I know Germany isn't the Holy Roman Empire because I was the one that killed the little brat.

Canada: I've never met the Holy Roman Empire and I don't know Germany that well.

Japan: I try not to make conclusions when I do not have all the information, though I know Germany quiet well I feel that I must research this Holy Roman Empire.

Spain: Holy Roman Empire was so cute, but she was also a little demon! I never believed that France beat her all on her own! I mean she's my friend and all but even I know that she's weak, look at all the times I kicked her ass. There is no way she killed the Holy Roman Empire, I think her empire dissolved and she became Germany.

Romana: I was too busy at bitch-faces house to ever meet the Holy Roman Empire but I know if potato bitch was her because my sister would defiantly know about it. But no, instead it was nothing but "Holy Rome! I miss Holy Roman Empire! I wonder how Holy Rome is! Holy Roman Empire! Holy Roman Empire!" for fucking centuries!

Germany: I have heard of this Holy Roman Empire, but nien I know I am not her because my memories do not go back that far.

Italy: Germany is Holy Rome? I don't know, sure Germany looks a little like her but Holy Rome's hair was a lot longer and she was wonderful artist and architect. Germany can barely draw stick men.

Germany: Hey!****

Purple Bananas will rule the world.


	22. Chapter 22

**bran0523**

**Mama! *Goes running towards France and then stops.* Oh wait! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Brandon Seqouyah Bonnefois. Better known as the Louisiana Territory or Oklahoma depends which you prefer. Ok Questions.**

**France: Mama you should come visit papa Native America and your petits enfants.**

France: Don't you think I want to? America won't let me into the country for no other reason but for meetings.

**Amérique: Please tell your child Texas I'm better because I was an Independent nation longer and way better at football.**

America: I've told you guys a hundred times! No one's better than anyone! That was the point of the civil war!

**Canada: grande soeur you should come down and enjoy the nice weather we're have and see Vos neveux et nièces.**

Canada: That's sounds lovely. I haven't seen you guys in a while anyway.

**tía España: You should tell Mexico to back off I don't want to leave Amérique for her. Plus my true heart lays for a person of a certain grace and class she doesn't have.**

Spain: I am sorry, mi chica….. but Mexico doesn't talk to me anymore…. I miss her….


	23. Chapter 23

**Guest**

**This is the International Space Station (ISS). I have just helped Tiangong 1 escape from Mir again. I thought you'd like to know that, China.**

China: WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH! *Crying tears of joy* thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou! You saved my Tiangong! To show my gratitude I will send you a full Chinese feast!

Clio: Dude I hope you have a big stomach….****

Veee Also, being the INTERNATIONAL Space Station, I am automatically one with everyone who helped build me, aru. In other words, dudettes, I'm kinda like a bloody mix of everyone, which is, like, competely weird, eh?

As for questions...

America: It's getting a bit lonely up here without the periodic visits from the Shuttles, although I did see someone new lately... Could you please get your boss to stick to his original promise of having missions to Luna and Mars?

America: No worries space dude! I just sent some dudes up to pay you a visit! They should be there soon!

Russia: I have also sent astronauts to stay at the International Space Station. ^j^ Then

they are bound for Mars.

America: Wait a sec! You already have a head start for Mars?!****

Russia: A couple days ago, I got a message from someone called "Venera 6 "... Do you know anything about this person?

Russia: That's silly! No one has heard from Venera 6 since the 1970's Venus mission!


	24. Chapter 24

**LadyImperialdramon **

**I told you that you should have given Renamon breasts! No wonder everyone's fantasizing about Gardevoir, Lucario and Zoroark these days!**

...and if no one's interested, then I don't exist.

((OOC: LadyImperialdramon is from the fictional 11th Season of Digimon, so she considers this to be the past, since there are currently only eight seasons))

Japan: Excuse me but plently of your characters have breasts bigger than most girls in ecchi anime, like Rosemon for intance. And I am no physic so perhaps interest will pick up in future.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lumina Balderson **

**Lumina Balderson:Remember that I asked about Life Transfer? And if Prussia  
would live as long as what made up her land was still around? Well, here's a  
rather interesting theory:  
WHAT IF PRUSSIA, OUT OF SHEER GRIEF, SUCCESSFULLY USED LIFE TRANSFER ON HOLY  
ROME?**

Prussia: We may never know because I shant ever tell! It's awesomely funny to keep people guessing about stuff you know the anwser to. Hehehe~!

**And if HRE has amnesia, she could be anyone.**

Germany: True ****

On a related note, has anyone asked Germany if she remembers her past?  


Germany: Nien, country's usaully aren't interested in the history of other countries, unless it involves them concoring that country in some manner.


	26. Chapter 26

**teri mikami **

**teri mikami:Ohaidere, I pushed all the  
2p!nations into a mirror,  
threatening I would get  
the cast of Higurashi,  
Yume Nikki, Mirai Nikki,  
Elfen Lied, School Days,  
and Umineko to kill them,  
they all have yanderes,  
nipah!**

Italy: Wha…?

Germany: I don't know any those things but I have enormasly more respect for you for taking on the 2p characters on your own.

Japan: It's so obivous, why didn't I think of that before…. *Goes into deep thought*


	27. Chapter 27

**LittleMermaidFan Guten Abend, Nations. *Pulls out a small pouch.*  
I will now make Denmark less annoying.  
*Tosses powder on Denmark and shoves her into a pool.*  
There. Problem solved. She is now a mermaid for the next 5 chapters.  
A mermaid who can't breathe air, I might add. She has to stay underwater for those 5 chapters, too.  
Now, on to questions...**

Denmark: Bluuu-blu-bluuu-blu-blu! (translation: I haven't even got any questions yet)

Norway: I thought you liked mermaids Denmark

Sweden: T'anks f'r t'at.****

Sweden, if you look at Finland's history, you'll find that it was too bloody for her sanity to stay intact. Translation: Finland has such a bloody and violent history, she's absolutely insane. She just hides it better than Russia.

Sweden: I dun mind. It's actully m' favorite t'ing abou' 'er, she's so happy an' nice, 'n spite o' wha's she's been t'rough****

Germany, what's your earliest memory?

Germany: My earliest memory? Well I suppose it would be of big sister making me wurst und potatoes in bed after this one time I got hurt in battle. She even gave me beer to cheer me up, which was completely alright back then. Physically I think I was about eleven or twelve but it actually happened centuries ago, my memory of it is a little faded.****

Russia, since Mir sees you as a mother, do you see her as a daughter?

Russia: Da~! She is so cute and so clever! She makes me so proud!****

America, did you know that, by planting a flag on the moon, you claimed the moon as your own territory?

America: Yup! Whole point of the mission babe!****

Prussia, here is a short on how birds fly. It's very simple, and is very short. I hope you master flight soon!

Prussia: Danke! ****

China, even though you don't like Mulan, you have to admit that the song "Make a man out of you" is good. I can imagine male-you singing that to the Allies in WWII.

China: Who said I didn't like Mulan? She's a national hero at my place (even though she did start a revolution against the emporers). And somehow I can too, I imagine him singing it to the other Aisan countries. Not like they ever listen *pout*****

Belarus and Ukraine, what are your thoughts on Mir? 

Ukraine: Mir is so cute! And so useful to Russia *Depression* Unlike me….

Belarus: The brat is lucky she lives in space…. *Jealous of Russia spoiling Mir*****

Mir isn't entirely sane, but she is a good girl at heart; she just has the same mental issues as her mother, just watered down.

I know Mir seems like a psychopath, but she isn't; she has a heart, and she never severely injured Tiangong or treated it Uber-cruelly. Instead, she made Tiangong burn the Twilight Series. That was the

America: I GAVE HER THOSE!

China: *Silently going to thank Mir and console Tiagong*


End file.
